


Black holes and shadows

by SolarNexus



Series: Tales of Songbird [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Legend doesn't know when to shut up, Songbird is doubting her worth as a hero, dink gets in on the self doubt action, someone take my anxiety riddled girl away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: One simple mistake.And it causes Songbird to spiral into a fit of self doubt and feels like everything is spiraling out of control.
Series: Tales of Songbird [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137749





	Black holes and shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Dink makes an appearance.
> 
> I've been playing as dink over in botw for a while now and im wondering
> 
> Would any of you like a collection of dink one shots where Hylia just yeets dink into Link's shoes to stop the calamity instead? (while link sleeps. Lazy boy)
> 
> But have fun reading!

Lydia's movements were sluggish, scrambled up a small mound and tiredly kicked her leg out. It was storming near the domain, her hair sticking to her head and her grip on her weapons slick from the rain. 

She was just…this was an illusion. That's all. There wasn't a shadow link because there wasn't one  **in her Hyrule.** The champion pushed herself up after having caught her breath and scanned her surroundings, eyes wide and the grip on her sword tight. She got separated from the group, they were staying at the domain so they were  **safe** but, she still got separated from them. 

It wasn't her fault though! She thought she saw something from the corner of her eye and she… **may** have accidently fired a bomb arrow in the domain (in her defence she wanted a normal arrow but had forgotten to switch quivers the day before) so she had to run. 

And once on the Bridge, she had spotted a dark purple, shadow person and this is how she was in this predicament now. 

Lightening lit the nights sky up for a split second, the shadow figure appearing in the light before vanishing. Lydia shook her head. This was just her mind playing  **tricks.** That's all. 

Lightening lit the sky up again and the shadow figure was face to face with the young champion. 

The shadow only looked at her, red eyes blazing into her soul until it finally stepped back and spoke. Something that surprised her because she thought it  **couldn't** speak. 

"so scared. A deer caught in the light. Whats wrong, hero? Going  **crazy?** " Lydia stumbled back, tripped on the end of her cloak and landed on her backside, back pressed up against a boulder. 

The shadows face was inches from Lydia's. 

She hadn't meant to set that arrow off. Didn't mean it. Not at all. 

But the look on Sidons  **face** …it hurt her.

"You're probably wondering who i am exactly, aren't you? Well, im a shadow of that Link  **you** call Warriors. Rather arrogant little thing he is, have you noticed that at all?" Lydia didn't say anything. She just…kept staring. 

The shadow continued. 

"Well whatever the case.  **You** , Little princess, are a liability to the group in all honesty. Firing off bomb arrows whenever you feel like it" Lydia felt herself shrink, skin pale and heart hammering away. 

She was having trouble breathing, her vision blurring and she was trying to grip the boulder behind her to pull herself up. 

"as i said. Liability. Not only do you fire arrows when you want to, your health isn't all that  **great.** Is it?" a memory flashed through Lydia's mind. 

Of her being curled up in Sheiks lap after the magnesis shrine. She had felt so small…so  **scared** then..Lydia's eyes flicked over to the shadow, shivering slightly from how cold she was. 

The shadow crouched down in front of Lydia, tilting its head slightly as if inspecting her. Of thinking of what it was going to say next. 

"Did you know that they talk about you behind your back? The only let you join their group because they felt  **sorry for you** . Thats all. To them, you have no skills that they  **need.** " That was a lie. It was a lie. It was, right? 

They wouldn't say that. That wasn't in their nature, they were her  **friends.** They looked out for her and for each other. But then..that little voice of paranoia and anxiety were…they were screaming at her. 

She didn't know  **who** to believe.. 

It'd make sense if they pitied her.

They have a wild that's more competent than her now so she really  **was** useless to them..

The grip on her master sword loosened until it fell from her hand. Someone as broken as her shouldn't be holding such a powerful sword. 

**That** was the truth. 

"Lets get you out the rain. We don't want you getting a cold now do we?" The shadows voice cut through the rain and Lydia let a small nod out. She felt numb. Cold. 

**Lost.**

"Lydia-!"

"Songbird!" that was Hyrule and Legend. They were still down the mountain but…they were close. 

"Princess, come with me.  **I** know how it feels to be an outcast. I won't think of you as useless" the mind is a finicky thing. It plays against you. Sabotages you. Lydia had her mind play against her during her journey to free Hyrule from the calamity. 

And it was tiring to keep fighting against it. She was  **tired.** She'd admit it right there and then. She was so tired of playing a hero when she doesn't get  **anything of value** back to her. That may be selfish but she deserves  **one good thing** in her life that wasn't Loren. (she loved her brother. She really did but…he was still a stranger to her.)

Legend and Hyrules voices got ever closer and the shadow held its hand out to Lydia. 

"Choose. Be someone who gets thought of as useless,  **or** , come with someone who knows your worth." Lydia began reaching out to the shadows hand and froze when she heard Hyrule speak. 

"Lydia- stop no what are you doing?" 

"Are you  **really** trusting that dark freak over us?" Hyrule stomped on Legends foot. 

"Songbird, whatever he said to you, he's lying. He manipulates your head, that's all he does. Whatever you're thinking... **its not true.** "

"Hyrule she  **blew half the domain up** " Legend started

"And it's  **not her fault Legend** " Hyrule spat out, "You know it's not!" Lydia shrunk into herself, hands going to her head and hid her head in her knees. 

She wanted this to  **stop.**

"You do know I've been  **watching your group** and, you don't take account for your songbirds feelings" The shadow spoke up 

"Shut your  **trap** " Hyrule barked out, marching over to where Lydia was and crouched down in front of her and gently pried her hand's away from her head, "Whatever he's been saying is a  **lie,** Songbird. You know this. Everyone at the domain is  **okay.** " Hyrule was trying to break Lydia out of whatever spell and lie  **dink** had said. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't working and Lydia shoved the hero away before standing up. Looked at Hyrule and Legend, then to the Shadow. 

She couldn't do this anymore. Lydia grabbed her slate, pulled the map uo and warped off to one of the shrines she made active. 

She'd probably sleep in a blessing shrine for a few days. Yeah, that was a good idea. She'll do that then head to Kakariko and stay with Paya and Impa. 

But somehow, the shadow followed her and Lydia flinched away when it draped a dry cloak over her shoulders. 

"Don't you worry. You're safe here right?" A hesitant nod left the champion. 

"Good. Let's get you calmed down and then we can  **leave.** Travel Hyrule and i for one, won't judge you for how you  **act.** " she shouldn't have  **believed** the lies but..

She was stuck in a black hole she made  **herself** . And she…well, Lydia needed to hear that. 

And the shadow knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't gathered by now, Dink was indeed causing poor Songbird to feel like she was getting paranoid over everything.
> 
> Dink used her weaknesses against her and Legend didn't exactly help with his big gob (i feel sorry for Hyrule tbh)
> 
> If you liked this one shot then why not give me suggestions on what to write next


End file.
